


That's how people grow up

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Series: Passions just like mine [4]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: - А что, отличный план… - изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться, протянул Моррисси. – Может, возродим Smiths?- А давай.





	That's how people grow up

**Author's Note:**

> как джонни марр писал в своей автобиографии set the boy free, обсуждение реюниона действительно было в сентябре 2008. что ж, наше дело - поверить)

Стивен давно понял, что, если говорить о чём-то очень важном и даже сакральном часто, оно довольно быстро потеряет статус. Если слишком часто — начнет раздражать, а если уж постоянно — набьет оскомину, надоест хуже горькой редьки и впоследствии вызовет стойкое отторжение. С The Smiths был именно тот случай: Моррисси искренне любил их с Джонни группу, ему было приятно осознавать, что спустя столько времени после распада о ней продолжают помнить, но это не меняло того, что у вокалиста — успешная сольная карьера длиной в двадцать лет, а у остальных — что-то там еще. В каждом интервью, на которое Стивен соглашался, был хотя бы один вопрос о воссоединении легендарной музыкальной команды, и, всякий раз отвечая одно и то же, Моррисси чувствовал раздражение и, как следствие, некоторую досаду. Как будто люди то ли не слышат его, то ли не видят, то ли не воспринимают без бесплатного приложения в виде Джонни Марра, как будто это самая интересная часть его биографии. Во многом благодаря этим повторяющим друг друга вопросам Стивен и начал писать книгу, чтобы раз и навсегда на них ответить, причем не только поклонникам, но и самому себе.

После итальянского романа Моррисси не заводил даже легких интрижек — в этом просто не было никакого смысла: второго такого человека он никогда не найдет, да и заново притираться к партнеру ему не хотелось. Стивен по-прежнему старался обрастать новыми знакомствами, некоторые приятели были ему даже более, чем симпатичны, но вот та штука в сердце, отвечающая за особую привязанность, казалось, засохла и отвалилась. И он знал, что никто не был в этом виноват — просто так произошло, всего лишь сложившиеся обстоятельства, hoc erat in fatis*. Злость на Джонни, «разрушившего его комфортную жизнь», тоже перегорела — осталась давящая пустота, но привычная и посему не пугающая, и, может, легкий налет тоски по поводу отсутствия ребенка. Впрочем, детей вполне удачно замещали кошки, которых Моррисси просто обожал: кошки никогда его не расстраивали, приятно мурчали, были мягкими и теплыми и любили его просто за то, что он есть, каждый день без перерыва. В детях в этом смысле он не мог быть уверен, так как прекрасно помнил о тяготах переходного возраста, который мог длиться как год, так и целую жизнь.

Только оказавшись в Манчестере, Стивен поймал себя на мысли, что действительно сильно соскучился по Англии — месту, где всё началось и, по логике, должно будет когда-нибудь закончиться. Сентябрьская Британия встретила его теплым ветром и яркими солнечными лучами, отличающимися, кстати, от итальянских, американских и многих других. Это было странно: вроде бы солнце — одно для всего мира, но как по-иному ощущалось его тепло в разных странах, даже если общие климатические условия ничем не отличались. Помимо тоски по родине и семье, которая, конечно, являлась главной причиной приезда Стивена, была и еще одна: Джонни в очередной раз отбирал треки The Smiths для новой CD-солянки формата «лучшее из лучшего». Теперь гитарист почему-то решил, что ему необходимо проконсультироваться с сооснователем группы с глазу на глаз, хотя до этого они по такому дурацкому поводу не встречались.

По электронной почте Марр клялся и божился, что это, мол, в последний раз, и больше он не будет ни дергать Стива, ни трогать труп группы, но Моррисси мало того, что не нуждался в оправданиях гитариста, так еще и верил в них неохотно. Если честно, ему было абсолютно все равно, с какой целью Джонни всем этим занимается, коммерческий ли это интерес или что-нибудь еще — сам Стивен был вполне доволен сольной карьерой и ничего менять не собирался. Он не мог сказать, что к своему шестому десятку достиг всего желаемого, но зато наконец-то ощущал полное спокойствие и уверенность в правильности происходящего. Моррисси многое не нравилось в себе, но нравилось то, что он создает — его творчество будет жить вечно, это точно. Самому стареть, правда, было не слишком комфортно, но Стивен с легкостью убедил себя в молодости души, а тело… Ну, оно изначально было довольно глупой затеей, так что гнаться за его теперь уже увядающей красотой Моррисси считал бессмысленной тратой времени.

Что касается Джонни, то для него 2008 год начался удачно: месяцами ранее в Портленде он познакомился с отличными ребятами — братьями Джарман и по совместительству — британской группой The Cribs, с которыми сразу же сдружился, и они твердо решили записать EP. Парни играли привычную Марру музыку: то, что критики называют «инди», с примесью панк-рока и всякой всячины, что отлично вписывалась в музыкальную концепцию коллектива. Группа стремительно набирала известность, к тому же Джонни присоединился к ней в самый подходящий момент: материал уже не сырой, но группа еще не слишком популярна. Но дело было не только в музыке, хотя взгляды на нее у всех сходились на двести процентов: начав плотно общаться и сотрудничать с братьями, Марр будто снова обрел свою маленькую творческую семью, которую потерял два десятилетия назад, и чувствовал себя удивительно хорошо впервые за долгие годы.

Вскоре Джонни утратил статус сессионного музыканта, став полноправным участником группы, поскольку The Cribs приняли решение записать с бывшим гитаристом The Smiths настоящий совместный альбом. Порой мотаясь на запись между Портлендом, Манчестером и Уэйкфилдом, безумно уставая от перелетов, не успевая ни выспаться, ни толком поесть (что в условиях отказа от любой пищи животного происхождения было тем еще квестом), Марр все равно был счастлив. То, от чего он отказался в молодости, найдя напряженный, едва не приведший к алкоголизму гастрольный график невыносимым, теперь его радовало и давало силы жить и творить. Выходит, вот так люди и взрослеют, как пел Стив в своем недавно вышедшем треке. Джонни всё чаще думал о нем и совсем не в радостном ключе: депрессия в его текстах была всегда, этим Моррисси и славился, но тут появилось что-то новое, какое-то печальное смирение, словно Стивен в самом деле потерял надежду. И Марру, несмотря на то, сколько времени они не общались, было всё еще не все равно: на протяжении всей жизни он испытывал разные эмоции по отношению к вокалисту, положительные и не очень, но ни одна из них не была равнодушием.

Поразмыслив, Джонни решил сделать очередной сборник треков The Smiths — единственное, что он мог придумать: фанаты оценят, а Моррисси, может, хоть улыбнется. Он сообщил о своем намерении Стивену и высказал желание встретиться с ним тет-а-тет для обсуждения «очень важных вопросов», на что тот ответил согласием — он как раз собирался лететь в Манчестер. Конечно, сборник был для Марра всего лишь поводом поболтать со старым другом, поддержать его, если тот в самом деле грустит, но сказать ему об этом он, разумеется, не мог: Джонни всё еще прекрасно помнил, каким гордым и обидчивым был Моррисси. Пусть лучше считает, что невостребованному (Марр был уверен, что Стив не интересуется его делами) гитаристу нечем заняться, посему он от безделья деньги из кошельков простого люда вытягивает. Само собой, о тесной дружбе с новой группой он не собирался рассказывать: может, так, бросит пару комментариев касательно предстоящей работы, но не более того, меньше знает — крепче спит.

Они решили пересечься в одном малоизвестном пабе, где внимания к их персонам будет ровно столько, сколько предоставит бармен. В день встречи Джонни нервничал так сильно, что даже немного жалел о том, что завязал с выпивкой — даже к свиданиям с Энджи в юности он не готовился так тщательно. Жена, кстати, его желание встретиться со Стивеном поддерживала: она очень печалилась, что Моррисси так и не сыскал личного счастья в Италии и посему была убеждена, что беседа с близким человеком ему необходима. Марр не был настроен так оптимистично, но тот факт, что Стивен в принципе согласился на встречу, немного воодушевлял — наверное, ему действительно было не слишком весело. Главное — не сказать и не спросить лишнего: никаких вопросов о личной жизни, никакой информации о близкой дружбе с Cribs — ничего, что могло бы задеть Стива. Джонни ненавидел опаздывать и поэтому пришел на пятнадцать минут раньше назначенного времени. Он заказал апельсиновый сок и в ожидании Моррисси рассеянно смотрел в телевизор над головой: крутили какую-то музыкальную околопопсовую чертовщину. Так прошло добрых полчаса. Когда Стивен, наконец, вошел в паб, то увидел Марра сидящим за барной стойкой со стаканом чего-то желто-оранжевого.

— И давно ты перешел на «отвертку»?

— Стив! — Джонни подскочил на месте, чуть не разлив содержимое стакана. — Я уж думал, ты не придешь.

— Если бы я решил не приходить, я бы тебя об этом оповестил, — улыбнулся Моррисси. — Что это? Предлагаешь сразу начать с крепкого?

— Я это… Я вроде как не пью, — смущенно проговорил Марр, внезапно поняв, каким недальновидным с его трезвеннической стороны было предложение встретиться в пабе. Моррисси принюхался к протянутому гитаристом стакану и разочарованно фыркнул.

— А если хорошенько подумать? — серьезно спросил Стивен и сделал паузу, чтобы, увидев замешательство Джонни, рассмеяться. — Бог с тобой. Один гиннесс, пожалуйста.

И снова, как бывало всякий раз, когда они встречались после продолжительного отсутствия общения, беседа протекала легко и естественно. Ни неловких пауз, ни нависшего молчания — будто они не виделись, максимум месяц. Стивен и Джонни обсуждали всё те же вещи, о которых говорили, пока состояли в группе: о кино, книгах, понравившейся музыке — ни слова о домашних делах. Марр только один раз упомянул дочь в разговоре, пожаловавшись на нелегкое четырнадцатилетие. Говоря о музыке, Стивен не мог не поделиться своим восхищением Аланом Уайтом, с которым работал уже шестнадцать лет и сейчас трудился над новым альбомом: он искренне считал, что, если бы не Уайт, у него не получилось бы добиться такой известности — тексты, мол, текстами, но мелодика важна не меньше. Джонни в ответ лишь улыбался: было немного неприятно слышать столько похвалы в адрес другого гитариста, в то время как его самого ни упомянули ни разу. Но он стоически терпел и о собственных успехах не рассказывал.

Тем не менее, совсем не упомянуть The Cribs он не мог, так как на вопрос «какие современные группы тебе нравятся?» надо было что-то отвечать. Стивен, разумеется, ни о каких Cribs не слышал — его вообще, как выяснилось, мало привлекало то, что делали сегодняшние музыканты, просто было интересно, что думает Джонни. По мнению Моррисси, каждая новомодная команда повторяла какую-то группу, стартовавшую лет пять назад — и так было постоянно. Марр не стал с ним спорить, но немножко рассказал о симпатичной ему группе: The Cribs — талантливые ребята из Уэйкфилда, славные и веселые, он случайно пересекся с ними в Америке, поболтал, немножко поиграл, а теперь группа едет в тур в Мексику. Больше — ничего, как и планировалось изначально.

По мере увеличения количества выпитого разговор принимал ностальгический оборот: Стивен рассуждал, как, в сущности, грустно, что их с Джонни отношения стали достоянием общественности. К сожалению или к счастью, Моррисси и Марра всё еще видели единой командой из-за их принадлежности единой сфере, и с именем одного непременно увязывалось имя другого. Джонни был с этим согласен: хоть и нападки журналистов он терпел в разы реже куда более популярного Стива, интервью у него всё же иногда тоже брали, и без вопроса о творческом союзе с Моррисси ни одно из них не обходилось. Потом мрачные мысли сменили забавные: Джонни принялся размышлять, как Стивен иной раз художественно валялся на полу, не выпуская микрофона из рук, как осыпал фанатов цветами, а однажды, забыв надеть свои фирменные очки, свалился со сцены. Моррисси в ответ напомнил Марру о его неумении танцевать: на одном из концертов Джонни так вдохновился пляской вокалиста, что немедленно отложил гитару в сторону и присоединился к нему. Публика была в восторге, а больше всего — Энди Рурк, которому пришлось в одиночку доигрывать гитарную партию.

— Можем повторить! — отсмеявшись, ответил Марр.

— А что, отличный план… — изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться, протянул Моррисси. — Может, возродим Smiths?

— А давай.

Видимо, ирония в словах Стивена была не слишком очевидна, чтобы Джонни ее уловил. Моррисси хотел было отшутиться, что он, мол, уже не настолько молод, чтобы падать со сцен, но, лишь взглянув на Марра, промолчал: тот выглядел пугающе серьезным, смотрел на вокалиста во все глаза, которые, черт бы их побрал, горели глупой надеждой. Молчание затянулось, назад пути не было, а впрочем… То ли это в Стивене говорили добрых три пинты гиннесса, то ли музыкальное воссоединение с Джонни и вправду было неплохой идеей.

— Тогда нужно найти нового басиста и барабанщика.

— Найдем.

— Но для начала нам бы куда-нибудь деться, — Стивен понизил голос до полушепота. — Где никто нас не услышит и не выложит сенсацию журналистам.

Моррисси и Марр вышли из паба, не имея ни малейшего понятия куда идти: современный Манчестер был усеян ресторанами, кафе, барами и прочими злачными местами, кишащими людьми. Развитие родного города угнетало Стивена: если раньше индустриальный подъем казался худшим из зол, то теперь растущая популярность (в том числе и из-за культурного наследия) медленно, но верно стирала любой намек Манчестера на тихую индивидуальность. Двигаясь вперед по Динсгейт, они дошли до Манчестерского собора, стоящего почти на берегу реки Эруэлл. Было еще не слишком поздно, и прохлада речного ветра почти не ощущалась: прогретый за день воздух только-только начал остывать. Джонни и Стивен остановились на мосту, и никто не решался заговорить на тему, ради которой они покинули спокойное и уютное заведение.

— Когда я был маленьким, — сказал Джонни, мельком взглянув на собор, — это здание внушало мне ужас.

— А сейчас?

— Всё еще внушает, — рассмеялся гитарист. — Но теперь я просто стараюсь избегать всего великого. Один ты исключение.

Моррисси не сразу нашелся с ответом и осторожно посмотрел на Марра, пытаясь узнать по его лицу, понял ли тот сам, что сказал. Последняя часть фразы вылетела у Джонни как-то сама собой и посему получилась максимально искренней, но он вообще льстить не умел и никогда не пытался, особенно Стиву. Джонни взглянул на Стивена в ответ и улыбнулся приветливо и открыто, и именно в этот момент Стивен вспомнил, почему за двадцать лет так и не смог поставить крест на этой их странной дружбе. Марр похлопал вокалиста по плечу, как бы выводя из ступора, и, наконец, заговорил о возрождении группы. Доводов «за» была масса, но главных было два: во-первых, у Smiths было огромное количество фанатов по всему миру, которые отдали бы всё за одну возможность увидеть Моррисси и Марра на одной сцене. А во-вторых… Джонни скучал по Стиву и их совместной работе бесконечно, каждый день, хоть и не мог рассчитывать на ответные чувства успешного исполнителя. И несмотря ни на что, он не считал нужным это скрывать, разве что от журналистов. Оставалось найти недостающих барабанщика и бас-гитариста, и Марр готов был взять это на себя, чем окончательно подкупил Моррисси.

— Мне нужно дней пять, чтобы разобраться с делами, — Стивен сделал паузу. — Ну, может, неделя. Предлагаю встретиться в следующий четверг и уже более детально всё обсудить.

— Я не могу в четверг, — тихо ответил Джонни.

— Тогда в пятницу?

— Я… Я еду в тур в это воскресенье.

Стивен не был идиотом. Джонни почти ничего не рассказал ему о том, чем занимается: ограничился фразой из разряда «играю там-сям, куда позовут», назвал несколько коллективов, с которыми работал в разное время, а Моррисси и не стал допытываться. Зная Марра, в подобное положение вещей он верил легко. Но тот детальный и обстоятельный рассказ о современной британской группе, состоящей из трех братьев (да как же она называлась?!), уже в пабе привлек внимание Стивена. У него была мысль, что Джонни, возможно, играет в их составе и в настоящее время, но тот ни о чём таком не сказал, а скрывать подобные вещи было как-то бессмысленно — им двоим было нечего делить. Моррисси чувствовал себя опутанным липкой паутиной — он терпеть не мог, когда его обманывали, даже без очевидной выгоды, просто так. Или в таком низкопробном вранье был какой-то смысл? А может тур и не с этой группой вовсе? Надо было всё проверить. Он не запомнил название коллектива, но страну назначения не забыл — да благословит господь расистские шутки.

— В Мексику?

Такого ужаса в глазах Джонни Стивен, кажется, никогда не видел. У Марра было чувство, что он попал в ловушку: он стоял и не знал что ответить, и это делало его положение еще более шатким и дурацким. На самом деле, он просто не придумал план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, не ожидал, что разговор о Smiths зайдет так далеко, иначе, конечно, как-нибудь бы выкрутился, рассказал о своей нынешней деятельности поподробнее, на худой конец — не стал бы петь дифирамбы Cribs! Но кто же мог подумать, что получится _вот так_? Всё шло наперекосяк, хочешь рассмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. А еще говорят: мечты сбываются в тот момент, когда навсегда с ними прощаешься. Сколько лет Джонни скучал по Стиву, хотел вернуть их дружбу, позвонить поболтать, собраться вместе? И стоило ему начать мириться с невозможностью всех этих действий, Моррисси со своими предложениями — тут как тут. Но теперь всё точно пропало, язык твой — враг твой, Джонни. Лучшим завершением вечера было бы случайно умереть от стыда.

— Ох, — Стивен закрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Стив…

— Как же это глупо, — Моррисси грустно усмехнулся. — Слушай, я не буду спрашивать, каким принципом ты руководствовался, заваривая эту кашу… Да какого чёрта! — Стивен поднял с моста камушек и со всей силы швырнул его в реку. Гитарист вздрогнул, раздался одинокий всплеск. — Джонни, зачем?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что для меня есть что-то важнее на… — Джонни осекся. — …шей группы. Прости меня, Стив, я кретин, но я думал, будет лучше, если…

— О боже, — Стивен издал какой-то беспомощный звук. — Ты думал, я тебе истерику устрою, как неверному мужу? Ты считаешь меня душевнобольным?

Джонни ошеломленно молчал, не зная как реагировать: Моррисси вроде не злился, но и восторга, понятное дело, не испытывал. Ситуация была просто идиотская, и как из нее выпутываться Марр не знал. Надо было что-то сказать, но для Джонни, не умеющего подбирать слова, адекватные сложившимся обстоятельствам, это было почти невозможно; голова была пуста как октябрьская тыква. Впрочем, Стивену необязательно было слышать ответ, чтобы понять: если бы факт работы с группой был действительно не так важен, Марр бы о нем сообщил, причем в красках и не скрывая подробностей. Но был и еще один важный момент: несмотря на безумное, даже убийственное чувство собственности, кричащее о том, что гитарист должен любить работу только с Моррисси, Стивен ощущал облегчение. Идеи с оживлением трупа (в данном случае — почившей больше двух десятилетий назад музыкальной группы) ему никогда не нравились, и этого их с Джонни разговора вообще не должно было состояться, но что-то как всегда пошло не так, и кто-то не смог вовремя остановиться. The story is old but it goes on**. Еще несколько секунд молчания — и Стивен, кажется, начал понимать. А потом не смог подавить смешок и, наткнувшись на абсолютно потерянный взгляд гитариста, не нашел ничего умнее, чем притянуть его, застывшего, к себе и крепко обнять. Ничего необычного, просто в эфире трагикомедия «Джонни Марр и его комплекс вины», акт сто пятьдесят восьмой.

— Я рад, что твоя жизнь не стоит на месте. Честное слово, — Моррисси прижался щекой к чужому виску. — Джонни, двадцать лет прошло. Двадцать, понимаешь? Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что хочешь жить нормально.

— Сколько бы ни прошло, — прошептал Марр, зажмурившись и сжимая пальцами ткань рубашки на спине Стивена. — В моей жизни не было и нет ничего важнее того, что было у нас.

— Ключевое слово — «было». Отпусти ты уже прошлое, а?

— Я не могу, Стив. Я думал, что могу, но ошибся.

— Джонни, — Стивен немного отстранился и взял лицо гитариста в ладони. — Если уж я смог, то и ты сможешь.

Они постояли на мосту еще несколько минут, прижавшись лбами. Моррисси не знал, каких богов благодарить за то, что за время их разговора рядом не оказывалось ни одной живой души — подарок судьбы, не иначе. Джонни попросил Стивена подумать над воссоединением The Smiths еще раз, пока он будет в туре, и тот пообещал, но оба знали, что этого не произойдет. В начале 2009 года Моррисси выпустил Years of Refusal, после которого его покинул Алан Уайт, автор музыкальной составляющей большинства треков. Не сказать, чтобы это решение было для Стивена неожиданностью — к тому времени он уже прекрасно обо всём догадывался, но альбом и вправду звучал слишком уж здорово, как какая-то лебединая песня. В сентябре вышел альбом The Cribs — Ignore the Ignorant — и Марр остался им доволен, сказав в интервью, что он «хорош так же, как и всё, что он делал».

О The Smiths с момента выпуска последнего сборника, созданного Марром сразу после их со Стивом встречи, больше никто никогда не вспоминал вслух — эта тема как-то незаметно стала табу для обоих. Но не говорить — не значит не думать. Однажды Джонни, мучавшийся сезонной бессонницей, зашел на сайт известного видеохостинга, чисто на удачу вбил запрос «Morrissey Marr dancing***» и, найдя искомое, очень долго смеялся. Стивен был прав, он совершенно не умел танцевать.

_* — так было суждено (лат.)_  
_** — история стара, но она продолжается (строчка из песни Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me)_  
_*** — потрясающее видео, добавленное на youtube в далеком 2008, вот ссылка — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nCJXow_H8Q_


End file.
